


Thunderstorms

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, More Or Less Implied, Still Kinda Shippy, but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Thunderstorms

Another another flash and another clap of thunder sent Aloha diving back under his blankets. For as confident as he always seemed, for as unbothered as he always tried to look, he could be so easily reduced to nothing but a terrified shell of that “party king” Inkopolis was so enamoured by. He surfed on waves most days of the week, taunting the water he was so close to with losing out on one of many potential victims. Of course, swimming out to the waves certainly hurt and the salty spray that lashed him stung… But really, he was enjoying himself, that wasn’t an issue. The water wasn’t the issue. He was used to it’s sting and it looked nice once you got past the pain. He couldn’t name the many times he’s scared his teams by going out during a storm, whether it was snow or rain, with only a thin umbrella to really protect him.

No, it was the noise that scared him. The flashes that scared him. The expectancy of a painful shock scared him. Why did electricity scare him but water didn’t? Maybe it was because it was a new kind of pain? Then what about the noise? Maybe because he couldn’t control it like he could at his parties? Or because of the bursts of silence in between each clap?... Or it might just be that it reminded him that those powerful bolts of energy were still crashing down outside. That those terrifying flashes could snuff out a life in such a terrifically painful way or cause lasting damage could still find a way to get to him… He should stop thinking about it before the shaking gets any worse… He already wanted to puke from his anxiety, He should probably try to leave it so he could walk to the restroom if needed…

Another crack of thunder dragged a petrified yelp out of the helpless Inkling as he curled up. The shaking wasn’t calming down… If anything, it was getting worse with the tears and hyperventilating spurring it on. Such a childish fear to still have… He should have outgrown this years ago… He shouldn’t be as scared as a squidling over a few bright flashes and some loud noises, he was a god of turf for crying out loud! Yet in the face of a bit of electricity and a loud noise that he didn’t set up, he might as well have been just hatched! It was stupid!... Yet no matter how many times he said that to himself, he was still scared as ever.

What were his options though? About nothing… Army was at the Orange team base finishing paperwork… Not like he’d really want to be lectured on how irrational his fear was. He did that enough on his own… Though the voice might be nice to hear. Anyways, Army was out. Skull didn’t come back to the S4 base because of the storm. He was supposed to be with them one more day until he had to visit a nearby town to get them set up to turf. He was always dragged off for that kind of stuff lately. Guess it makes sense since he was one of the best Inklings known to turf. It was the only area he wasn’t airheaded in. Though it would have been nice if he was here. Could have just curled up to him with only a confused look to question him. Maybe Skull actually would pose a question to what he was doing… But he was still an airhead. Probably could have danced around the actual reason…

That leaves Mask… In all honesty, the pink Inkling had no idea where the sub user was. Did it even matter though? Odds are that the cynical Inkling would just get angry at him if he tried to stay with them… That or he’d be questioned to hell and back over what the hell he was up to and then taunted for his childish fear… Well, maybe not exactly taunted, but nothing good could come from telling Mask about that gut wrenching, heart pounding fear that refused to stop bugging him…

Well, maybe it could. Maybe if could at least get his claws to unlatch from his arms… Yes he knows he doesn’t have claws at all, but with how harsh the grip on his arms has become, it was painful enough to seem like he might actually have them… That and maybe he wouldn’t puncture his lip with each jump that every new clash of thunder brought up. The pink was starting to stain his sheets and he couldn’t say he cared for the taste all that much… Thankfully it wasn’t all that bad. Nothing that wouldn’t heal, but it still wasn’t exactly pleasant…

Another clap, another pathetic whimper. Ugh… Damn it. He should just go… If he stayed alone much longer, he might not be able to get up… Wrapping one of the thinner blankets around himself, the pink Inkling finally gets up. Though, it takes him a moment to get used to his shaky legs before he could walk without falling… This was so stupid… Who knows if Mask was even here? Who knows if Mask would even help? The cyan team leader wasn’t usually all that caring… Easily irritable if anything. This might just annoy him and get the pink Inkling sent straight back to his bed to hide… Well, a bit late to turn around. He was already here. Maybe Mask just wouldn’t answer the light knocking on the door.

Well, no, he certainly didn’t ignore it as the door opened… A bright blush over takes the pink Inkling, he almost wants to cringe from the sudden burst of embarrassment. This was so stupid! Shame it was far too late to back out now! Despite his overly jumpy nerves and the lingering sense of embarrassment, the pink Inkling puts on a sheepish grin. It was rare to see him not smiling in some way… Didn’t want Mask anymore suspicious of him…

“Ah, sorry Masky! Didn’t really like being alone during this storm~♪”

Perhaps they’d just buy that alone? He was known to be pretty needy when it came to attention… Not like he could really argue that statement. He did like to have his fair share of attention. Never knew why, he just did… But even if Mask was going to buy that excuse despite the judging glare he had on, the next clap of thunder ruins the idea that this was solely for attention. With the way the pink Inkling whimpers, grabs onto the blanket more so and unintentionally starts shaking, eyes now directed to the floor, it was more than obvious what was wrong with him.

“Never _too~ook_ you as the type to be afraid of a _stoo~oorm_.”

A slight glare answered the comment but nothing more. He really couldn’t argue with something so obviously true, could he?... Doesn’t mean that Mask had to say it though. Like he needed to be embarrassed anymore over this… It was a mistake getting up from his damned bed… He should have just grabbed a bucket and tried to wait it out…

The pink Inkling doesn’t even notice that his hand was grabbed at first. Not until he’s gently tugged through the door, a soft thud was heard behind him as it closed. Really? Mask was inviting him to stay? To taunt him?... Maybe it’d be worth it to have a distraction… He even considered that Army’s nagging would be worth it, surely this was no different… Well, it was a bit different. For starters, Mask seemed as if he was actually trying to help to the pink Inkling’s surprise. Curtains were thrown shut, the lights turned off so a power outage would be less likely to startle him, music playing from his phone, which the party king decides to note that his cyan companion seems to like the squid sisters, and another blanket thrown around both him and his companion when they both settled onto the bed.

While the cynical Inkling didn’t seem to keen on talking, at least they didn’t mind the pink Inkling curling up to them. This was… Actually kind of pleasant as far as distractions go? Sure he was still shaken up and he still jumped a bit and clung to his companion when there was thunder… But just sort of curiously watching whatever game Mask was playing on his handheld and having someone to just hug was nice… And the gentle touch that kept petting his tentacles whenever he started to freak out again was certainly helpful… It’s stunning that Mask was actually trying to help him… Not that he wasn’t grateful for it! It’s just an unusual change for the pessimistic sub user.

It was also unusual for the pink Inkling to be able to fall asleep during such a storm. Not as if he could actually acknowledge such a fact right now. With eyes slowly drifting shut, the party king only knew enough to move into a slightly more comfortable position, still clung onto his companion. Aloha’s breathing finally steadies out as the Inkling slowly relaxes in his unconscious state. A look was cast over to him behind reflective lenses. The gas mask was only moved long enough to press a soft kiss to the top of the pink Inkling’s head while they were unaware. When the mask was moved back, everything settled into a calm atmosphere despite the storm still carrying on outside.


End file.
